


Suyin's Secret Diary

by HeadOverHeels



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big sister, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Horny Suyin, Horny Teenagers, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Suyin Wants Boobies, Suyin Wants Lin's Breasts, Suyin's Sexual Tension, Toph Can't Explain Sex, Twelve Year Old Suyin, Unconfident Mom, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadOverHeels/pseuds/HeadOverHeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyin bought a diary at the perfect moment in her life, because the morning after is where her mother, Toph, tells Su about The Birds & The Bees! Take a peek into Suyin's private journal to see what kind of situations she gets herself in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suyin's Secret Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little idea, nothing serious. I just feel that Suyin would've actually been attracted to everything she sees after learning about sex. Su is 12 years old and isn't at her bratty "at least I have a life" stage just yet. But she will slowly descend into it.

_138 A.G._   
_12:25 A.M._

_Dear Diary,_   
_I’ve recently been approached by some guys offering me a place in the Terra Triad. Considering my family, I'm probably taking up the offer. Mom barely notices me and Lin is starting to ignore me because of stupid work. And I kinda need money anyways I guess. The police force is really starting to bug me; there's too many rules! Ironic because mom, the Chief of Police, is so easy going at home because of how strict grandma and grandpa are._

_Tenzin is still dating Lin, which I guess I'm happy for. It makes Lin less bossy because she doesn't like being too aggressive around him. Although whenever Tenzin comes over to our place, the two of them stay in Lin’s room a lot and I assume jump on the bed or something. It's always really squeaky in there. I was gonna tell Lin to go get a new mattress or a new bed entirely, but she keeps telling me to shush while she’s reading stupid work papers._

_Well I guess I should go to bed now, I'm really sleepy. Hopefully nobody finds this diary, ESPECIALLY LIN. And Lin if you're reading this while I'm away or asleep, I'd appreciate it if you put down the book and forget everything you just read. It's not nice to snoop._

* * *

 

It felt like she'd been in a coma for a year. A splitting headache pounded her skull and made her jolt up from her bed onto her butt. Not so surprisingly, a head rush entered Suyin’s realm. A hand from her side lifted up to hold her head up as she supported her body weight on the bed with her remaining hand. Once the head rush faded away from her vision, Su noticed her mother sitting in an old chair beside her bed, kicking her feet up onto the edge of the mattress.

“. . . Mom?” Su spoke up from the golden silence.

“Good morning, Sweetie.” Toph greeted her newly awoken child with a monotone voice. “I didn't wanna wake you up so early, so I thought I'd just rest here beside you.”

Su raised an eyebrow. _Has Mom ever been in my room before? Other than when I was a baby in a crib? Something was definitely up with her._ “Mom . . . Why are you in my room?”

“Oh, don't be so pushy about your belongings!” Toph began to joke around. “Remember, I'm blind. I can't see any of your underwear scattered around the floor.”

“Mom, what do you want?” Su wanted to get straight to the point. No more beating around the bush.

“Okay, Sweetie, look . . . I made Lin get out of the house today so we can talk. It's very important.” Now Su was scared; she kind of just wanted her mother to leave so she can get some extra sleep in for the weekend. “I know schools don't really cover this subject in the city because they want the parents to do it . . . So here it goes . . .”

As Toph struggled to find the right words, Su seemed pretty amused by her weird facial expressions. It's a good thing Toph is blind, so her daughters could laugh in front of her face. “So . . . Su, Sweetie . . . Have other kids at school been doing . . . Any kind of weird hand motions?” Toph asked her youngest daughter. What a peculiar question.

Katara had told Toph about how kids these days were simulating sexual actions to be funny in school; which she learned about from Bumi. Toph then had asked this same question to Lin when she was around the puberty age and it turned out to be true.

Su began trying to recall the last few days for any type of “weird hand motion” in her memory in school. Her eyes stated above her head as if there was a thought bubble displaying projections of her past experiences, while she subconsciously bit her bottom lip and squinting her eyes slowly. Then, suddenly, it hit her.

“Oh! Yeah! Yeah! This group of boys kept laughing while they were moving their hands up and down at each other. I didn't really get it.” Su explained her experience to her dear mother.

Toph was relieved Su didn't understand what it meant, opposed to Lin who knew all about it for whatever reason she didn't reveal. She suspected Bumi had tainted Lin and Tenzin because for a short period of time they didn't talk to one another.

“Okay, Su . . . I'll tell you what it means, but you have to promise me you won't be involved in this kind of behavior, young lady.” Toph gave an order to her daughter . . . Toph gave an ORDER to her daughter. _What? She's telling me what to do? I guess it's pretty serious if she's not being easy going. Does this mean she cares or she hates me? Has Lin received an order from Mom?_ All these thoughts circulating in Su’s head had imploded her mind. “Okay, Mom. Promise.” Su gave her word, no going back now.

Toph had no idea where to even start! Does she talk about where babies come from first? _Stupid Lin for already knowing! This would be a lot easier if I practiced on her when she was supposed to learn from me!_ Toph began to be reminded of those times.

“When two people like each other a lot . . . They'll take their relationship to the next level. The n-next level is uh . . . Called sex.” Shit! I'm awful at this! Toph ranted inside her head.

Meanwhile in Su’s head, utter confusion unraveled within her. “Okay?” Su urged her to move on.

“W-well. Sex is when two people . . . Initiate an act of love maki-”

“Mom!” Su cut her off mid sentence. “I may only be twelve but I'm not stupid. Can you just finish up so I can relax? Please?”

Toph smirked a tiny bit. Su definitely got that trait from her; she loved seeing the younger Toph in each of her daughters. “Okay, Sweetie.” **** ****

* * *

 

After the Birds & the Bees talk with Su, she hadn't come out of her room all day; Su was too embarrassed after everything she said about sex to her own mother. Around dinner time, Su tiptoed out of her room down the hall to the kitchen. Apparently Lin had come home already and was preparing the kitchen table.

Su avoided any and all eye contact; she silently took her seat at the table and immediately started prepping her plate and shoving food in her mouth without muttering a single sound. So far she was doing pretty good until she glanced up and noticed Lin staring at her as if she were a freak show.

“Have a good nap?” Toph asked in concern, assuming she just slept. Suyin did not in fact sleep, but just lied there in bed contemplating the universe. “You slept all day?” Lin intervened. “That's unlike you.” Su’s older sister almost scoffed at her. It was that moment when Su noticed that Lin was wearing a tight tank top. Her mind immediately went back to her contemplating from earlier and suddenly she began staring at Lin’s breasts. Almost like a baby staring at a delicious piece of candy.

She slowly and tenderly bit her bottom lip and even started to drool a little. _Oh spirits, what am I doing?! She’s my sister! . . . My half sister . . . So it’s not as bad is it? Shut up, Su!_ A war zone was raging in Su’s head. _Stop staring! She’s gonna notice her little sister drooling over her boobs! Stop!_ Su managed to look down at her plate of food before Lin glanced in her direction. The youngest Beifong sure is horny for a twelve year old girl who just learned about sex.

Dinner went on for what seemed like half a day in silence. As soon as Su was finished swallowing her food whole she fled to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she leaped onto her bed. Her face buried in the pillow as she screamed into it. A few minutes passed of her lying there on her face all pathetic when a knock was heard at her door. She cockedher head up and squinted at the door behind her.

“It's Lin. Can I come in?” Of course! Her dear sister, Lin!

“Sure!” Su called out with the slightest anger in her voice. Lin entered Su’s bedroom and immediately noticed the mess of underwear all over the floor. “Su,” Lin spoke up, “why is it such a mess in here?”

“What do you want, Lin?” Su shoved her face back into the pillow to avoid going back into the boob stare trance.

“I was just wondering what was up at dinner. Did Mom upset you while she sent me away?” Suyin felt Lin’s body pressure suddenly on the end of the bed. Oh, Spirits! Stop! Su groaned into the pillow in annoyance. _Could she just go to sleep without somebody sexually distracting her? Was that possible?_

“Don't wanna talk about it . . .” Su simply put it out there, but, of course Lin had to place her hand on Su’s legs and rub it in a comforting manner. Thank you, The Universe, for ruining my life! “Su . . .” Lin’s softer voice came out instead of the tough cop tone she's so used to. “I know we haven't been the best of sisters lately, but you can tell me. Anything you need.”

Su was silent. Not a peep escaped her whatsoever. All that happened in the room was Lin waiting for a response, but that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. Five minutes must have passed while Lin gently rubbed Suyin’s leg with one hand. “Okay, then.” Lin spoke up, “I'll just go then. Get better.”

“Mom told me about sex!” Su shouted into the pillow; hopefully it was loud enough for Lin to hear. There wasn't the sound of a door opening, so Lin must've stayed. She was expecting to hear Lin say something sweet, but instead she heard Lin laughing to herself.

“Aww! Little Baby Suyin is growing up!” Lin jokingly mocked much to Su’s displeasing. The younger sister cocked her head around and threw a pillow at her older sibling. “Shut up!”

“Sorry, it's just . . . How does the sex talk make you that uncomfortable around us?” Lin questioned. Stupid cop stuff! Stupid interrogation skills! “It's nothing! Just go away!” Su yelled as she smothered herself into the pillow again.

“Su, if you're really that uncomfortable then you should talk to Kya when she gets here for her visit from traveling.” _Kya? Random option . . ._ Ever since Kya was old enough she decided to travel the world and hasn't been in Republic City much.

“Why Kya of all people?” Suyin asked out of curiosity.

“Because Kya told me all about sex and stuff before Mom got the chance.” Lin explained quick and simple. “I'm gonna go to sleep. I gotta get up early for work in the morning. Good night.” And with that, Lin was out of her life for the time being.

Once again today, Suyin was left to gather her thoughts . . . On sex.

_. . . If she wants me to talk to Kya when she gets here . . . I might as well get a head start!_ Her plan was in action and there was no stopping her! __

* * *

 

An hour - maybe - had passed and she was ready. A knock on the door and bam! The door opens up to Katara. The older woman rubbed her eyes so they could open all the way.

“Su? What are you doing here this late?” Katara exclaimed as she noticed the few bags Su held in her hands. Still in her pajamas, Su held bags of clothes among other personal items and there she stood: a twelve year old metalbender girl in the freezing cold of the night with most of her possessions outside of the main Air Temple Island door. “Sweetheart, come inside before you freeze to death!” Katara tugged at her to get inside before she closed them inside. “What in the world are you doing here, young lady?”

Suyin was a little taken back by Katara’s loud motherly voice; she was so used to Toph’s laid back motherly voice. “Sorry, Katara, but I was wondering if I could stay here for a few nights? Pretty please?” The young preteen held up her bag of clothes as a sign that she won't take no for an answer.

“What's wrong with your place? Fighting?” Katara wondered.

“I'll just be mentally scarred if I sleep there before I can get my head cleaned up. It's personal, so please don't ask.” Suyin answered as politely as she could. Katara is somebody people generally don't want to piss off, Suyin being one of them. Katara looked as if Suyin told her she was pregnant.

“O-okay . . . I suppose you can sleep in Kya’s room until she’s back. Although, we’ll need to talk in the morning about this, young lady.” The waterbending master narrowed her eyes at the young girl to show strength in her position as the mother of the household.

“Yes ma’am!” Su exclaimed almost out of fear.

“Good night then, Sweetheart.” Katara leaned down to kiss Su on her forehead. “Sleep tight.”

* * *

 

_138 A.G._   
_11:57 P.M._

_Dear Diary,_   
_This might be the worst day of my life! So much sexual tension in my life now! So much - in fact - that I had to sneak out of my own home and escape to Air Temple Island to live with Auntie Katara. I'll be sleeping in Kya’s room until she gets back to Republic City. THEN I get to ask her about sex and hopefully she can help me control it! Well, you stupid diary, I'll keep this entry short because not much happened today other than the sex talk and what I just wrote in this book. This book is actually pretty thick, I might doodle on a few pages._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good enough to read and make fun of as intended! This is my first time using this website for publishing so bear with me for not fully understanding. I made a new account on FanFiction.net to publish this story there as well.


End file.
